


For Your Eyes Only

by GingerHeart



Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerHeart/pseuds/GingerHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not great a this description part...<br/>This is really just shameless one shot smut :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Eyes Only

Tommy saw the note taped to the front door when he walked up. He took it off, opening the envelope, his lips curled up into a smile when he read her handwriting

 

Baby,  
I know you’ve had a very hard week and training is extra hard right now. I know we haven’t seen each other much this week either. So get your sexy ass in here and get out of those stinky gym clothes.  
See you soon, you better hurry as I am naked, waiting for you

Love,  
me  
xoxo

He smiled to himself, already showing signs of being aroused just by her note. He quickly opened the door, pulling off his tennis shoes and socks at the door. As he saw the candles leading to the steps, he knew to go upstairs. He pulled his hoodie off taking the stairs, draping it across the banister. He followed the trail to their bathroom. He stood outside the door, grinning so big his mouth hurt. He peeled off his tank top and sweat pants, then finally his underwear, tossing them in the hamper in the nook. He opened the bathroom door She’d placed candles all over the bathroom, casting a soft glow in the room, he could smell her bubble bath.

She was lying back in the tub, her arm slung over the side, she looked up at him smiling, casting her eyes up and down his body. No matter how many times she had already admired his body, each time it still took her breath away. “What’s all this baby?” nodding his head around. She sat up, the bubbles clinging to her body. “This is for you...and us” crooking her finger, “Mere baby, this is your first pampering of the weekend. Get in here with me, “ pointing at the spot in front of her. He walked over, stepping in one foot, adjusting to the water. “Wow, that’s a little warm” She giggled, “Well we are going to be in here a while, don’t want a shriveled ummm” looking at his crotch. He busted out laughing, “You still can’t say it. All the naughty things you do in bed and you can’t say dick. Her cheeks turning pink, “Tommy Conlon, you stop that right now and get your fine ass the rest of the way in this tub. I am seriously lacking on my cuddle time with you.” sticking her bottom lip out, pretending to pout. He laughed again as he sat down, adjusting himself in the water. She wrapped her legs around his waist and closed them the best she could. His midsection was so thick and muscular her legs barely went around him. She placed her hands on his shoulder, “Baby, close your eyes” He nodded his head and heard her turn on the hand held shower. He smiled to himself, he knew she was going to wash his hair and massage his scalp. She placed her soft hand on his forehead, tilting his head back slightly, she started at that point and ran the water down the back of his head. She turned off the shower. He heard the squirt of the shampoo bottle and felt her fingers threading in his hair,massaging his scalp. She pressed her fingers into the spot at the base of his neck that was always tense, moving them in circles, pushing the mini knots out. A moan escaped his lips as she felt his shoulders go limp. She continued to massage his scalp, her fingers bringing him comfort and making his nerve endings set on fire from her touch. He brought his hand back, finding her arm, placing it there. “Mmmmm feels good baby” he mumbled. “Good” she whispered, still shampooing his hair. He could feel the tension leave his neck for the first time in a month. She was always patient with him when he was training. It messed up their routine and he missed pulling her close to him, her creamy, soft skin against his course chest. He’d always put his mouth in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. A mixture of her and lavender. She slid her legs out from around them, getting on her knees to work on the top of his head. He moaned and made sounds, nothing she could make out. She grinned, “Feel good?” “Mmmmm” was all he could answer her. He felt her fingers stop and pull out of his hair, “close your eyes, I am going to rinse” He closed his eyes, nodding. She rinsed his hair, pushing her hand over it to make sure it ran clear. she turned the shower back off, sitting back. He turned around in the water, staring at her. Taking in the sight of her, covered in bubbles, wet, hair pushed back. He felt the throbbing and his erection grow. Just her touch did that to him, no other woman had ever had that effect on him. “No no no sir” her voice snapping him back, he grinned and winked at her. “Conlon, you stop that, not yet”

  
“Damn baby, it’s like you know me or something” tapping her nose with his finger. “Oh yes, yes I do. I know I have a caged animal who hasn’t fucked in over three weeks. If I let you have a go at me right now, you will be rough. I don’t want rough;, tomorrow yes, tonight no” winking at him. He cupped her face in his hand, his lips brushing hers. “You taste like strawberry, mmmmm” “Baby, while yes there are times I just want to fuck you, it’s not all of the time. I love the slow times too. I like being able to look into your gorgeous green eyes and kiss you, while I am moving slowly in and out of you. That’s such a huge turn on, watching your face, the way it changes, the way your mouth opens as you lose yourself. You’re beautiful, the beads of sweat glistening off of your skin, the slight hint of musk, how sweet you taste, all of it.” As she leaned over taking a washcloth and bar of soap, she smiled at him. She lathered it up, making a swipe across his chest. A smirk on his face, “Oh you gonna wash it all girl? I might let’cha” She bit her bottom lip, her nostrils flared her chest heaving from increased breaths. “Oh you will let me.” as she continued to wash his chest, taking her time, tracing his tattoos with her fingers. She splashed water up with her hand, rinsing his chest off. Looking up at him through her black lashes, she darted the tip of her tongue out, moistening her lips, placing them against his chest, feeling his sharp inhale of breath. Her lips turning into a smile as she softly kissed his chest. She took his nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue over it, his body tensing as she tugged it gently with her teeth. “fuck” he hissed. “Yes?’ her voice soft and innocent. “Woman you know damn well what” She laughed, coming up and kissing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, “Love you baby” He smiled, biting her bottom lip with a little harder pressure. “You drive me fucking crazy, you know that?” She grinned, “You still love me and yes I do. You bring it out it me, you created this monster.” He playfully smacked her ass, the slight sting enhanced by the water. “Ow” “Get me all riled up and then stop, I should bust your ass harder than that” winking at her. She put her hand on her chest, “why sir you mean to tell me you can give up favorite foods, workout and train for fights, but you can’t keep your dick in it’s place? See I said it” smirking at him

  
His loud laughter filling the bathroom, “Grrrrr” playfully growling at her while smiling.. She slid the soapy cloth down his chest to his stomach, making circular motions as the soap left a trail on his skin. She licked her lips while locking her gaze with him, sliding her hand down to the top of his happy trail, feeling his sharp intake of breath. “Well now” her voice husky, sliding her hand down and wrapping the washcloth around his hard cock in her hands, slowly twisting it around him, grazing her nails across the head of his shaft as she heard a low moan in his throat. She moved her hand up and down his shaft, slowly and teasingly. “Jesus baby” he moaned. She stopped, moving the wash cloth across his thigh, “Yeah, all clean now” He popped his eyes open, a feral and instant look of hunger filling his eyes. She smirked at him. “Baby, are you trying to drive me mad? Cause fuck if you ain’t doing that” She softly laughed, “just enjoy it, I promise you will be rewarded.” His nostrils were flared, she knew he was trying to compose himself but he was losing control. She smiled to herself, proud that she could make him almost come undone just by her touch. He took out men in the rings, yet, she was his weakness. He had a strict no sex rule while training, at first she had done her best to tempt him, but now she gave him his space. She knew he would make it up to her after the fight. At times the need was so intense he would have to sleep in the spare bedroom. Those were the nights she resented, him not being in the bed with her, his arm around her waist, pulling her into his massive frame. His steady and warm breath on her neck, his chest rising and falling slowly against her back, heat radiating from him to her.

  
“Turn around so I can get your back babe” he turned slowly in the water, her hands warm and soft against his skin. She rubbed his shoulders, “Damn baby, you’re so tense.” He hung his head forward, enjoying the sensation of her touch. “Yeah” he mumbled. She worked circles over his shoulders to the middle of his back, apply gentle yet firm pressure. He felt her warm breath on his neck, “I’m going to work those knots out baby, don’t worry”, his lips curled up into a sly grin. “That so huh, let’s get outta this tub then.” She laughed, “Alright, I took my bath before you got home anyway.” He twisted back around, “Oh you did huh? Now that’s not exactly fair is it” Looking up her as she stood and got out of the tub, wrapping a towel around herself, the water glistening on her skin. “Never said anything about being fair darling.” smirking at him as she opened the door, “Teasing you is so much fun and kinda hot” winking, “Oh now, you’re gonna get it” standing up and stepping on the bathmat. She took in the site of the water running down his skin, his sculpted and cut body glistening. “Yeah teasing you is the best part, I like getting you all hot and bothered and then making you wait” He growled and briskly walked across the bathroom, she squealed and took off running down the hall, he caught her, scooping her up and putting her over his shoulder. “You put me down right now” He smacked her ass, the sound echoing in the hallway. “I’ve had enough of your sassiness. Now it’s my turn.” She smacked him as best she could, “Baby, you wouldn’t” he smacked her again, rubbing as soon as he did. “Oh after all that in there, you’ve got me so fucking hard I can’t hardly walk. Oh yes, yes I will” growling. “Maybe I should be bad more often then” her lips opening and closing against the crook of his neck, nibbling.

He kicked the bedroom door open with his foot, still growling. She inhaled as he tossed her on the bed, laughing when she landed. He stood over her, her brown hair cascading around her shoulders, the look of lust full in her green eyes. He soaked up every inch of her, taking his time to bring his eyes up slowly, meeting hers, a sly grin on his face. She felt her breath hitch as he kneeled on the bed, placing himself between her legs, feeling his erection on her thigh. He brushed his lips across hers, sucking her bottom lip. She moaned against his mouth, feeling his hand cup her breast, massaging it gently. He tugged on her nipple between his finger and thumb. She arched her back, moaning louder, her eyes half slits. He moved his mouth down her torso, suckling her breast, rolling his tongue over the nipple, as she grasped his hair. “Damn” she barely breathed out. He smiled, sliding his hand down, finding her slit, applying slight pressure as he made circular motions with his finger, rubbing her wet and swollen clit. “Always ready for me baby”

Her head thrown back, her mouth open as she panted, making soft noises and moans. He held himself with one hand, teasing her by rubbing the head of his cock against her. She rocked her hips, the sensation sending her over the edge. He pushed her thighs further apart and slid into her slowly, allowing her to expand and adjust to him. “So tight and wet damn” he growled in her ear. She was unable to speak, she could feel herself tighten around him, the muscles contracting with each thrust. She looped her finger in the chain around his neck, tugging on his dogtags, pulling him to her mouth. She swept her lips across his, kissing him softly., “Oh god baby, I am going to cum” He began thrusting harder and deeper, “Let go baby, cum all over me” She pushed her feet against the bed, moving towards the head board. The sensation of him pushing in and out of her was too much at times.. "Yes….mmmmm…right there baby….god" she moaned as he lifted her hips, grinding against him, providing her with the friction she so desperately seeks He lifts her higher off the bed, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She tried to buck away from him but he only pulled her closer and went in deeper. She clung to him, clawing his upper back, convulsing as the orgasm hit, rocking her whole body. Her breathing raspy and labored, her gaze fixed on him, panting.

He presses his hips into hers, her hands clasping his hips pulling him in deeper, She lets out a throaty moan, her head moving from side to side as she is caught up in pure ecstasy His teeth dragging along her shoulder, his hand still massaging her breast, as she makes little noises in appreciation. “God...Tommy” He gripped her hips, his fingers digging into her flesh, slamming in and out of her as she pushed her thighs together, causing her to grasp his cock, pumping him. grinding against his every thrust, pushing them both closer. His hips snap faster, the sound of skin on skin filling the room along with her incoherent moans. He watched the creamy flesh of her breasts bounce with each thrust. He slides has hand down, teasing her swollen bud, her fingers dig deeper into the flesh of his back, raking them across. drawing blood. “Oh….god….baby” she cries out, clenching around him, gasping for breath. her heat spilling all over him, Tommy lets out a primal moan and his pace becomes a frenzied one as he leans down, holding her shoulders, his strokes hard and deep. “You...feel...so..good baby” her words breathless. It sends him over the edge, he cries out, his body shaking as he fills her with his hot seed. He collapses on top of her, their bodies slick with sweat. “Holy fuck baby” she moans, her voice scratchy. “Mmmmm” he mumbles.

She brushes the hair from his forehead with her fingertip. He slowly opens his eyes, looking up at her, a half sleepy grin on his face. “I love you” He flips over on his back, stretching out, opening his arm, his voice soft “Mere baby” she grins and happily scoots up next to him, throwing her leg over the top of his, laying her head on his chest. She absently circles the curly hair with her finger before he puts his hand over hers, “Nah baby, sleep. That’ll just get things started again” winking at her. She bats her lashes at him, “Maybe that’s what I want.” He cocks his eyebrow at her, “You are trying to kill me”, softly laughing. “We’ll try soft tomorrow, eh” kissing her forehead gently.


End file.
